Fitz vs Ward: the Team Reacts
by P.O.V queen
Summary: "I saw the recording. Your conversation with Ward. You almost killed him." before confronting Fitz, Coulson watches his exchange with Ward. the rest of the team sits to watch to, because reasons. A little bit FitzSkye, hope you like. Read and review.


**A/N;**

" **I saw the recording. Your conversation with Ward. You almost killed him."- Phil Coulson.**

 **This is their reaction to the Fitz/Ward confrontation. I included the rest of the team, mostly Skye, 'cuz I ship them so hard! If anything seems out of character, I apologize. Please read and review!**

One of the things Coulson missed most about the old shield, was its dizzying array of cameras, in every spot it could cram them, despite the obvious invasion of privacy. He was now down to only four good quality ones, until Fitz became well enough to repair some old ones. Two were located at the front and back entrances of the facility. One was in Grant Wards cell, the other located in the hallway just outside it. He wanted to review exactly what Fitz and Ward had spoken about before confronting the scientist. Almost all the agents were sitting in his office as he primed the footage, not bothering to leave after the mission debrief once they noticed that he was turning on the screen. They thought he was watching a movie, and he didn't have the heart to tell them otherwise.

The screen burst to life, showing the empty hallway outside of Wards cell. "Hey-" Skye began, but was instantly silenced as they all noticed Fitz stalking toward the door, talking to himself again. A frown tugged at her lips.

"The asset Skye's been talking to - it's him." He said clearly. The audio on these things amazed him sometimes. It looked like he was waiting for a response from his invisible companion. "They're keeping things from me, and I just want to know the truth." He snapped, rounding the corner. "You are not here." He said harshly, as if steeling himself to go down.

It took a moment to transition between the cameras before they saw Fitz descending the stairs and glancing around. He pressed the button that would allow him to see inside the cell. The whole group sat with bated breath as a pacing Ward stopped to look at his new visitor. They could see Fitz begin to move backwards, and Skye hoped that he was going to retreat.

"I imagine you've got a lot to say to me." Ward said after a tense moment. Fitz turned around as he spoke, his breathing becoming ragged. He doubled over, clutching his legs to support himself, and Skye felt ready to cry seeing him like this. He began fanning himself as Ward began to speak again. "Look, despite all of this," Fitz went to sit in the metallic chair, "it's really good to see you.' He smiled, hoping to defuse the situation. "Fitz?" he asked, noting the distress his old friend was obviously in, "Fitz, are you al-?"

"Stop." Fitz said, head in his hands. "Stop talking. Stop." The desperation in his voice was strong, and Skye had to hold in her tears again, as May and Coulson, clenched their fists behind the group.

It was obvious Fitz wasn't going to be able to speak for another few moments, so agent Hunter turned around to stare at the director, and the rest of the group followed suit, all eyebrows raised. "This is why we didn't tell him." May said to no one in particular.

"I didn't know he was this bad" Skye said, remembering the way Fitz was before the accident.

"What happened to him?" Hunter asked, never seeing him like this in the first place.

Coulson opened his mouth to answer, bur on screen Ward decided to speak up, instantly drawing the group's undivided attention. "I didn't want to hurt you," Skye scoffed loudly, "I tried to avoid it."  
"You tried to kill us." Fitz replied his voice unwavering at the statement of the fact.. Skye's heart clenched, remembering what Simmons had told her about the experience.  
"No. I wanted to save you. Garrett ordered me to kill you and Simmons." Of course he would use his old SO as an excuse. "He expected me to put a bullet in your head. But I couldn't." he was really trying to sell the 'Tinman with a heart' bit that they had joked about so long ago. "I gave you a fighting chance to find a way out, like you always do. Like you did."

'Don't do it.' Skye thought at the screen, praying that he wouldn't be forgiven so easily.  
"Save me?" he asked. "Do, do you, do you, do you know what the, um what you, oh." As he struggled to fing the words you could almost hear every heat in the room shatter. "Okay. I," he stood, clutching the tablet that controlled the cell. "You know, I have trouble with words, so, um, he sighed, scanning the tablet. Instantly may went on alert, knowing what he could do with it. The others were still too caught up in Fitz struggle. "It's probably best that I show you."  
"Show me what?" Ward asked, also glancing at the tablet.

"Hypoxia. Found that one. That's what you did to me." He responded, glancing at him before pressing a few buttons. The sounds of the air vacuum sprang to life, and Hunter and Mack jaws dropped.  
"Fitz? What are you doing?" he gasped. This was far from the man he jettisoned out of a plane a few months ago.

Fitz held up the tablet. "I'm showing you, what it's like, when you're deprived," he looked down, searching for his words, "of, uh. They all sat in stunned silence, watching Ward collapse. Half of Skye wanted ward to die, but the other half didn't want to see it done at Fitz hands. "The oxygen b, the brain cells, they, they're, they react first. They die. Three minutes, damage is permanent."  
"Where's Skye?" Ward asked, gasping slightly.

"Gone! They're all gone after Donnie. And I should be there, with them. But I can't be because of you, because of what you did to me! I'm damaged!" he shouted. Skye gasped. So that was how he thought of himself? She promised that after Coulson was through with him, she would give him a proper hug.

"Donnie, Donnie, Donnie Gill." He was gasping now. "That's, that's why Skye was-"

"No! I'm not I-I don't I don't, uh - I don't answer, uh-" he began.

"Fitz. Listen to me. Listen, you, they don't know what they're walking into!" managed to get out.

"Fitz stared at him a moment longer, before turning the air in the cell back to normal. "Talk" he said simply. Ward began to dive into his knowledge about Gill.

Coulson shut down the video as Fitz sprinted up the stairs for Mack. "Let's not tell him about this little pow-wow. Back to work." He stood and opened his office door, letting the group exit as he went to confront Fitz.

 **I'm planning on doing a FitzSkye fic of a few of their interactions as she realizes she's got feelings for him, so be on the lookout for that in the** _ **hopefully**_ **near future. If you have a specific moment leave it in the comments and I'll have a look at it. Remember us writers live off your reviews, so FEED ME!**


End file.
